The invention relates to a program storage device that can be variably programmed manually by means of slide contact elements, or plug-in elements, with at least one printed circuit board and in particular to a manually programmable program storage device preferably for use with time control devices.
So-called cross-bar program storage devices are known, in which elongated crossing conductor paths, spaced from each other, are present on printed circuit boards. The points of intersection of the conductor paths are associated with holes in the printed circuit board, so that contact rods can be selectively inserted into the printed circuit board, whereby a manual program storage is made possible by electrically connecting vertical and horizontal conductor paths. This type of printed circuit board, however, is very expensive, because of the holes and the contacts, such as soldered junctions or the like, that are necessary at the holes for a satisfactory contact, so that the program storage is accordingly expensive.